Tuesday Flashback
by ani-olic
Summary: Ritsuka has a flashback about tuesday. plz review!is short


Hiya!!!!

I started writing this a month ago but I finished it tonight. It's short. Hopefully I'll have another fanfic up during this week. The guys down in the creative sweatshop in my brain are popping out some pretty good ideas lately. Enjoy n review!!!!

yes ill try to make my chapters longer for Hands

ENJOYP

Soubi came to visit me this whole week. I was ecstatic.

"Hello Ritsuka!" He would say with such enthusiasm. Anybody else would have thought it was kinda creepy. Not me.

"Soubi, you know there is such thing as a front door." If the words came out rough, I would give him a small smile to smooth it out. Didn't want him to think I was angry at him after being together for 5 minutes.

"You know you like it better when I come through your balcony." He said with a playful tone. I knew it was a cover, though I was pretty sure he likes the intimacy. The truth is he's not sure he can handle being in the same room with my mother.

He saw my arm on Tuesday.

Stepping through the balcony, he came into my bathroom and saw me unraveling my bandage. I was changing the gauze around it. He just stood in the doorway, dead silent, as if someone put scotch over his mouth. I cleaned the claw marks, deep and crusty with dried blood. There were four. Each the same size and depth. My mother was experimenting with gardening tools this week. She favored the soil clawer. It had an evergreen handle with a steel rod coming out of it that led to four shiny, clean claws. Each claw had been wiped over with baby wipes, assuring me that I will not get infected by the germs that had been previously on it when she bought it from Ruko's. Each claw had been sharpened to a point, each end not curving, but instead sticking straight out like knifes. The store did not sell it this way. A pink ribbon was tied to the third claw from the right. That was also a new thing for mother. Whenever she decides to try to coax the "real Ritsuka" out by hurting the "present Ritsuka" into horrendous pain, she ties a light baby pink satin ribbon to the object that she will use to inflict the horrendous pain. She likes to see the ribbon turn deep red. After she's done trying for the day, the ribbon is removed and placed in her room. She tapes it to her bureau, along with the others.

There are 2 and a half neat rows of taped deep red ribbons that smell of rust in her lavender master bedroom.

A zap of pain went through each deep cut as I patted the cotton ball of alcohol over them, one by one. I felt eyes on my back, felt him there. I didn't want to turn around and face those blue tides. I would have to eventually, but I wanted to finish first. The stinging subsided as I wrapped a fresh gauze strip around my upper arm. Throwing away the cotton balls, now red, I turned to look at him.

His face was very pale, as if he was going to throw up.

His eyes didn't meet my gaze at first; they were too focused at my now new bandage. His gaze lingered a little longer than necessary, like he was deciding on something. He was wearing a light green cotton tee with dark wash jeans. His silvery light blonde hair was tied into a messy ponytail. He must have been painting in his apartment before he came here.

Slowly, his eyes met mine.

It took exactly 2 seconds for him to cross over from the door way over to the sink, where I was standing, shaking a bit.

Without saying a thing, his arms were around me, pulling me up. I wrapped my legs around his slim waist, burying my head into his neck. His arms felt strong, secure around my small frame. They squeezed me into his chest.

We swayed a bit before he started to turn us around, toward my bedroom.

He took big strides.

My arms were around his neck, the bandaged one bumping loosely against his back as he walked out of the small bathroom.

Every time his foot took the next step forward, his whole body would vibrate. I stared down at the light gray carpet that covered my entire bedroom. I picked it out with Siemei….back when he was alive. Back when mom didn't do this so much and so creatively.

We got to my bed, where Soubi gently pulled me off of him and placed me in the middle of my gray sheets. This was beginning to be my favorite color.

I criss crossd my legs and put my chin in my hands, expecting a lecture.

I got the longest one in the book.

This one succeeded the all time record of 2 hours by 30 extra minutes of:

" Ritsuka! How could you let her do this to you? Why can't you just slam the bitch? I mean come on! She treats you like her own real ragdoll. Are you sure you don't want me to help her find the "real her"? I have some great ideas if you wanna hear em…" And it goes on and on and on till I'm ready to shoot myself.

I reach out to Soubi, who was pacing across the length of my room the whole time.

Grabbing his hands, I half pulled/dragged him over to me for a hug. He looked like he needed one of my handy its-going-to-be-ok-I-promise-hugs. His hands tightened around my waist and I pressed myself more against his slender body. We fit perfectly together. I sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

review please!!!


End file.
